


Видения Босха

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Death, Gen, Guro, Other, Worms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: вдохновлено фиком "Предатель", мучения очередной жертвы Гриммсона





	Видения Босха

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Предатель](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809511) by [greedyrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat). 



Вероятно, он лежал, сжавшись беспомощным, переполненным первобытным ужасом комком. Он старался занимать как можно меньше места, не касаться невидимой стены, которая уже была для него чем-то одушевленным. Чудовищем, прокусывающим насквозь сведенные судорогой мышцы. Многоликими червями, заползающими под кожу и глубже, куда-то в кости. Он привык к боли, он думал, что привык — но не к всепоглощающему чувству одиночества и покинутости. Он был один в этом мире, в пасти библейского Левиафана, язык которого уже готов метнуть его в полный еще более изощренных мук ад.  
  
Острые позвонки прорывали кожу, становясь длинными шипами. Они вонзались в отвратительную оболочку, и черви стекали по ним гладкими холодными тельцами. Их зубы снимали кожу со спины — полоска за полоской, и еще одна полоска. Потом из них сделают плащ и сплетут пояс. Лопатки горели огнем, кожи на них уже не было, и кровь запеклась обугленной корочкой на гладких белесых ребрах и красных пластах мышц, на тонких синеватых венах, на светлых хрящах. Кровь превращалась в кислоту, и кислота заставляла хрящи со звонким щелчком лопаться, хлеща концами острые шипы позвонков.  
  
В животе шевелились черви. Он был уже давно мертв, он умер в этой сфере, и черви стали им самим. Он ползли вверх по пищеводу, заставляя давиться и судорожно кашлять, царапая горло до крови, до выдранных колечек трахеи. Вытащить их, убрать, пока еще не поздно. А они ползли выше, высовываясь изо рта и носа, шевеля отвратительными безглазыми телами.  
  
Он пытался кричать, но его голос был голосом мертвеца. Иссохшиеся голосовые связки терлись о горло изнутри, пытаясь вырваться на свободу. У них были свои собственные зубы, впивающиеся в нежную слизистую множеством тончайших иголок. Веки срослись, закрыв собой гнезда толстых личинок, которыми раньше были глаза. Омывающая их кровь остановилась, превратившись в темную холодную слизь, источающую запахи разложения и тлена.  
  
Только сердце еще билось шумно и судорожно, сжатое хваткой ребер. Безнадежный последний порыв глупой мышцы…


End file.
